


Voyeuristic Convention

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cockles, Conventions, Creampie, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Tenderness, Voyeurism, fan voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: As a fan, there is nothing better than a good piece of smut. Unless you can watch your two favourite actors go at it in their hotel room while you peek through the curtain. That is divine smut intervention.Cockles get down and dirty after teasing each other through the convention.*it's fiction, just FYI lol*NB: Its only first person for the first paragraph or so and then you're the guys.





	Voyeuristic Convention

The convention has wrapped up about fifteen minutes before and I decided to walk back to my hotel room. Once there, I sat on my laptop reminiscing with other Destiel and Cockles fans about the awesome that was Misha and Jensen. They were simply perfect. Over an hour later I heard voices and checked my laptop for a video I must have left running. It was definitely them. 

Nope, where was that…? Oh my god, they were outside? No… closer… I scrambled to my feet, put my shoes on and slowly opened the door. Holy shit, there they were here, in my hotel, on my floor! Three rooms down! Jensen opened the door and Misha stepped in with a smile. 

I froze. Don't do it I told myself, do not do it. Too late. I was out the door and around the outside of the building like a shot. We were on the ground floor by some miracle and I crept like a thief in the night to their window. To my overwhelming joy, the curtains were slightly ajar and the window was open. Someone was watching over me. 

Jensen pulled Misha in close and kissed him. 

I felt dizzy. It was real! 

Leaning against the wall I watched as Misha took Jensen's face in his hands and returned the passionate kiss. 

“Wow, that never gets old.” Misha gasped as he pulled back. 

Jensen grinned, “Nope.”

“You have to stop flirting with me on stage… the fans already think something is going on…”

Jensen laughed, “You’re the one who tried to hold my hand the other day. That’s all over Tumblr by the way, they saw your not so smooth cover. Nice neck rub.” 

Misha punched his arm lightly, “You’re such a dick.”

“I have one of those…and it wants you.”

Jensen wrapped Misha up playfully in his arms and ground his groin against Misha’s ass. 

“I suppose you must be horny. How’s the plug going?” he smiled.

Jensen growled and kissed Misha’s neck, “killing me. I’ve been rock hard the whole panel and you don't want me to flirt. How am I supposed to do that Mish?”

Misha turned in the taller man’s arms, “I don’t know Jen, maybe don't tease me before we have to go in front of thousands of fans? Then I wouldn't have to punish you.” His hand ran down the back of Jensen’s jeans and pushed the plastic that was filling his tight hole.

“Oh fuck…” he whispered. 

“Yeah, I really should,” Misha said, “Strip and bend over.” 

Jensen did as he was asked, the t-shirt first and then the jeans. The boxers were almost fluorescent orange and they fell to the floor as well. 

“Fuck. You’re stunning, you know that?” 

Jensen smiled, “Yeah, so what are you going to do with me?”

Misha closed the space between them and took Jensen’s throbbing cock in his hand. The green-eyed man let his head fall back as he moaned. 

“Mish… fuuuuck.”

“Are you sorry for teasing me before we stepped on stage?”

Jensen grinned, “Hell no.” 

Misha squeezed his cock harder, “How about now?”

“No.” Jensen hissed between gritted teeth. 

“Fine, turn around.” 

Jensen did and braced himself over the end of the sofa. Misha smiled at the sight, damn that ass was perfect. He undid his gold cassette belt buckle that a fan had given to him and his jeans fell to the floor with a thud. Reaching out he tugged at the medium red plug that sat snug in Jensen’s hole. The resulting moan was music to his ears. Tugging harder, it slid free and with it the cum he had pumped into his lover earlier. Jensen had been through the whole of panel and signings like this. It had made him hard on more than one occasion watching that sexy ass walk away knowing what lay inside. 

“Jen. I love this.” Misha purred. 

“I know, now fuck me will ya?” 

Misha could hear the smile in his voice and he leaned over him. His cock rubbed up against the crack of his cheeks so that Misha could kiss down Jensen's toned back. 

“That’s amazing,” Jen whispered.

Misha stood and admired how the low light of the room highlighted the golden tones in Jen's skin. His hand moved to his cock and he rubbed it while he memorised every inch of flesh he could see. He watched the earlier cum drip from Jensen’s gaping hole and couldn't resist dipping a finger in. 

Jen hissed, “Oh god…” and twitched.

Misha rubbed the cum over his head and then ran his hand along Jensen's ass. Lining himself up with the waiting opening was a slow torture but it’d be worth it. His head touched the cum lining the edge of the hole, he moved his cock around in circles both to tease and to get lubed up. 

Jensen clenched and groaned, “Please Mish… enough…”

Misha smiled and slid his wide head into the slick entrance. 

“Oh yes…” 

Jensen’s words were perfection. Misha slid in deeper as the full body shudder hit him. 

“Oh god, Jen.”

Deeper and deep he pushed until he bottomed out. The feeling of Jen’s ass around his cock was insane and his eyes fluttered closed as his cock throbbed. The tight, warm walls of Jen’s ass squeezed him and he thrust in a roll of hips. 

“More…” Jensen groaned as he played with himself.

Misha obliged and slow fucked him like he had a thousand times before. His hands gripped Jen’s hips, his skin felt amazing. He moaned and panted as his cock thrust into the deep sloppy hole. 

“Oh yes… please…” Jen moaned, “Harder Misha... I’m so close...“

Jensen's hand gripped the sofa with one hand like it was the last solid thing in the world. He tugged and squeezed his hard dick as his lover punished his ass mercilessly. 

Misha moaned and panted as he came inside his sexy co-star. 

“Fuck Jen, just ..fuck…” 

Jensen hissed, “I’m cuming...oh god...” 

They both bucked and writhed together until Misha slumped over the taller man’s back. 

“That was amazing…” Misha laughed as he rolled from Jen fighting for breath. 

Jensen threw a towel over the sofa and sat then pulled Misha in under his arm. “Kiss me you doofus.” he said and Misha grinned. 

The kiss was all tongue and teeth and passion. 

“I’m sorry for groping you before we went on stage. It just makes me so hot, that smile… you’re fucking amazing.” 

“I suppose I can forgive you.” Misha laughed

I pulled away from the glass, truly the horniest I’d been in my life. In a daze, I walked back to my room and loaded up a new doc. Voyeuristic Convention the title read and I began to type.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading, please feel to follow me: redheadshenanigans.tumblr.com


End file.
